


When the Sun fell of the sky

by Towrittealovestory



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2017, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Simon Snow - Freeform, Simon Snow/Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towrittealovestory/pseuds/Towrittealovestory
Summary: "You chase each other, yet you are always are out of reach. Too close and too far, every time, every morning, every night.”





	When the Sun fell of the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Day:21 Royal AU
> 
> Thanks for reading :3

“Simon…” I take a moment before moving my stare from the moon hanging from the sky. Asking everyone to see his work, how he positioned the moon tonight and how he painted the night with stars around.  “Simon, it’s almost morning,” Penny calls me again. This time I turn to her, she gives me that look that she only uses with me. 

“I know…” I stand up and start walking beside her. Before completely leaving the risk, I look over my shoulder one more time, almost expecting something to happen(someone to appear) but it’s useless. Nothing ever happens. I sigh in defeat. I catch Penny’s worried face. “It’s fine…I just wish…” I tried to explain but like always words fail me, “I just wish I knew him…maybe then I would know why I feel this way every night…like it’s calling me” 

“It’s a shame isn’t in it?” Penny stares at her feet, “More of an irony actually,” Se continuous looking more thoughtful, ”You chase each other, yet you are always are out of reach. Too close and too far, every time, every morning, every night.” 

I would have to see this coming. Penny always gets caught up in the meaning of things. “I know Penn.” I sigh. 

We walk the rest of the way to the Palace of Creation in silence. When we are finally there, unsurprisingly we are welcome by Ebb.Who, even more, unsurprisingly is sitting out in the garden of the palace with animals sleeping around her. Ebb was a very fitting to the ‘mother mature’ idea humans have as a Goddess of Nature. Instead, Nicodemus, was, more cold-hearted, more of natural disaster, which made sense that was his job. I’ve never really liked him. 

Once inside the palace, I find the big hall with an infinite amount of door that leads to any place in the world, all closed. I look up -no ceiling of course- instead, I find everyone in their pillars or rooms, I never know how to call them. Pillars with rooms on top, specially designed to each one of us. Maybe towers, since that’s how they from the outside. The top of each pillar belonged to a god. Each pillar was designed to accommodate each god and their respective jobs. Each close to other, each taller and taller until it get’s lost in the clouds. Mine is there; last, or first depending on how you see it. Next to Baz’s of course. 

Unlike the other gods, I can only fly in the morning. I jump from every pillar -with only a few complaints in the way- until I reach mine. 

I turn to his room next to mine(I’ve always wonder why there are no doors), it’s surprisingly bright coming from the God of the Moon. No colors, exactly but the white light from the stars when there were no clouds in the sky. I take a deep breath and look the sky, the light of the Moon was fading. Just in time. 

I take another jump the nothing then I start to run and run. Behind me, there was a trace of light blue, and from the ground, the sun fast coming up to the sky. The darkness of the sky escapes and for a just a moment a catch a glance of him. Or a think I did, I blinked and the darkness in the sky was replaced by blue and orange. I stop running and stare at the sun replacing the moon, for a second. Before yelling in frustration and pushing away every cloud close to me.  I look around. 

Fuck, I have to clean up now. 

***

As the day goes by, it gets better. I always enjoy sitting on the Sun, looking down to the Earth. Humans, while powerless I find interesting, and not only because they worship us. The way they interact with each other, how they depend on each other and exist as a group rather than individuals. I find it fascinating, not like Penny, though. Most of her days is spend either learning about them or thinking judging them, sometimes both learning about them to judge them. It’s her job to know how much knowledge every creature is worth it and why. 

My job it’s easier. I walk through the sky and depending on the season I control the Sun and the clouds. Sometimes if I am too bored, I give shapes to them of whatever I want; sometimes when humans get bored they guess what shapes. My favorite season is Spring because from here I can see Ebb working. She evens brings me roses when it’s time for me to come back. My favorite time of the day is noon. I like to sit in the Sun when it’s the highest in the sky, sometimes far away I would see the moon. It almost looked out of place in the day, small and it didn’t quite stand out like in the night. 

Unlike me, Baz could fly into the sky during the day. My eyes fixate on the moon. I am short on breath, my chest is filled with an impulse and my head with bad ideas. I would have run to him if it wasn’t because Penny told me not to. And let me be clear, Penny is always right. If the literal Goddess of Knowledge tells you not to do, you don’t do it even if every part of your body tells you to do so. Still, the one guy that didn’t listen to his spirit is now trapped in a cave, cursed to repeat every word someone yells in it so yeah…Always listen to Penelope. I smile and wave frantically to him instead. I jump from the Sun and twirl around it. It makes the sun shine brighter. I turn around to see the Moon and wave again. Finally, from behind the Moon, a figure flies to the front. 

His figure stands in the sky proud, with a fog surrounding him. His skin resembles the Moonlight, his dark hair falls slightly in his face as the wind hits him, even from this distance I notice how his hair has blue high lights color in his hair. I try to read his expression but I only found a smirk on his face and cold grey eyes. He is dressed appropriately theme, in a black pallium, a blue and matching grey cape. It gave him a presence in the sky. I gulp nervously. Because he is gorgeous, truly deserving the God title. We stared at each other for a who knows how long, but I had the feeling that it was longer it was supposed to. I finally looked away when his stare is too much. When I turn back to him, his smirks grows before turning around. The movement of the cape as he turned around called the clouds to close and hide him. 

Dramatic. 

***

I come down from the sky to the hall of Palace, I noticed no one is in their room. Instead, I find them gather in a circle.

In the middle, the Oracles. 

“Magnificent job Basilton, truly a beautiful night.” Her voice is stern but sincere.

“Thank you very much.” I bow to them. Then look at Penelope, who is the only one standing close to her parents. “Is there a reason for you decided to honor us with your visit?” Something is happening.

“We have a message, or rather a notice.” Penny’s father starts.

“A prophecy.” His wife corrects him.

“Mother,” Penelope tries to warn her.

Her mother returns the gesture with a wary stare, “If we tell him or not, it will only differencing in which of the two paths that destiny has marked for them will they take.”

“The path the will mark a day in history, and decide the unknown.” Her father continued.

Both direct their attention to me. They take each other’s hands. A white light shines me. It lights up a fire in my chest. My throat feels dry, then is burning. I fall on my knees and wrap my hand around my throat. I want to yell but it’s too painful. Then the scene turns to black.

Slowly orange and blue taint the sky. Then there he is twirling in the sky, smiling. His pallium is white in contrast to his toned skin, combining his white smile. His curls almost as bright as the sun and his blue eyes only comparable to the blue in the sky, almost as filled of emotions as the sky is filled with colors. I want to run, I want to touch him even if lost myself in the flames of hell, even if every touch melts my skin. But I can’t move. I can only see the day go by. Like I always do.

_The night won’t come and the sun will fall from the sky._

The voices don’t at the same time, I can barely make out what they are saying until I see Simon falling. My body is rush in panic, I still can’t move.

 _If the moon crashes the sun, it will bring darkness into the world_ ,

The voices are getting louder, clearer. I want to run. It doesn’t matter how my body is fighting the force holding me. I can only see it happening. Like I always do.

_if the sun is to fall into the earth there shall not be a world able to see darkness._

They are yelling at my head now. Over and over and over again, in a never-ending cycle.

And the scene turns to black.

***

I open my eyes gasping. I barely process whats happening as I start running outside. Everything around me is spinning, like it’s happening too fast and can’t catch up. I can’t see where I am going or why I am going. My thoughts are creating a storm in my head. I can’t think.

I can only feel.

I hear him almost singing the way, calling for me.

Something holds me. At first, I can’t understand what they are saying, there are too many voices in my head. Again I can’t understand but feel. In my face small drops. Finally, I could see her. She is crying.

“I can’t save him Baz…I can’t. You’ll destroy him, and the world in the process.” Penelope’s voice was desperate, hopeless, scared. “There will nothing left of him either way.” I turn to see him. Twirling, dancing, smiling between oranges and blues.

The fiery sensation in my soul lights up again. “No.” She looks at me confused. “I…I need to…” I turn to see him.

He is falling. I hear Penelope calling me behind me, still, I don’t stop. The world starts spinning again, although not around me. He is in the center of everything. He always is.

The closer I get, the more my throat burns, the more my skin tingles.

I catch him. Everything stops, everything is black.

“I got you…I got you.” He opens his eyes and it’s the only light in the sky.


End file.
